


Return

by SgtLia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Reunion, also still love all soldiers out there, hug every mercy you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: „Two individuals are sneaking around outside. The woman can be identified as Ana Amari, but the man is unknown and classified as a major threat", Athena said, showing the two persons mentioned on the screen. Ana was waving into the camera while the unknown guy just stood there. He looked scary, Angela thought.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opheliamustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/gifts).



> My first Overwatch fanfic ever, yay!  
> Also my first finished fanfic in years, double-yay!
> 
> Enjoy reading some good stuff.  
> English isn't my native language, so.. prepare for mistakes or whatever.
> 
> I got inspired writing this, because Opheliamustdie (my personal Mercy) and I live for this ship.

_„Jack, could you do me a favor and get less hurt?“, Angela asked while bandaging up the blonde man in front of her._

_„Wouldn’t that be boring?“, Jack responded slightly laughing, „I will try my best. Thanks, Angel.“_

_She looked up seeing the warm smile of his, which forced the corners of her mouth to form a smile as well._

Angela opened her eyes. It was just a dream. The one dream, which kept on coming after her since the base in Switzerland blew up. The day Jack Morrison died.  
She sat up in bed to reach for the curtains and threw them back. One short glance in the clock’s direction was enough to find out that it already was noon. How come nobody woke her up yet?

After she got changed, Angela headed for the lounge area of Gibraltar’s Watchpoint. She, as well as other former members of Overwatch, came back here after Winston decided to reactivate the organization.

The world still needed heroes.

„Angela! Hey!“, Lena appeared right in front of her, „You will not believe what happened! Come on, Winston, tell her!“ suddenly, the brown haired flash appeared next to said gorilla. „Tell her now!“

„Stay calm, don’t you see how much you are confusing our doctor?“, Winston said smiling then looked in Angela’s direction. „She has a point, though. We got a call earlier from someone we presumed dead.“ He saw the sparkle in the other’s eyes and shook his head slowly. „I’m sorry, but it wasn’t him.“

Angela pressed her lips together, which caused them to create a thin line. „Who was it then?“

„Ana.“

„Ana? I thought, she… she really is alive?“

„Yes, she is! Aren’t that wonderful news?“, Lena interrupted their conversation with her happy laughter. „Winston traced back her signal and found out that she was somewhere near Cairo!“

„That’s right. They are on their way to us now“, the one wearing glasses added.

„Wait! ‘They‘? I thought you got a call from Ana only? Why didn’t anyone tell me?“, Angela asked. Her voice sounded both confused and reproachful.

„Everyone needs to rest from time to time,“ Winston told her and continued with his explanation, „Ana told us that she met someone in Egypt, but did not mention a name. A soldier, who was attacked by no one other than Reaper. She brings him along.“

„Weren’t Reaper’s targets former agents of Overwatch?“

„Exactly.“

 

Some hours later, Angela and Winston were working on a new generation of biotic tools while Athena gave them the newest information about Talon and other terrorists.

„There are no more sighting reports since Egypt“, the AI announced, clearly talking about Reaper. The whole room went quiet for the next half an hour until the computer system spoke up again: „Two individuals are sneaking around outside. The woman can be identified as Ana Amari, but the man is unknown and classified as a major threat.“

„Major threat? Show me camera 4, please“, Winston said as he was looking up from their work. The blonde woman beside him did the same, eyes set on the wide screen in front of them. A few seconds later, it showed their two visitors. Ana was waving into the camera while the unknown guy just stood there. He looked scary, Angela thought.

„Shall I exterminate him?“, Athena asked.

„Let me talk to him first“, the gorilla responded with a serious expression on his face. He lifted one hand to his head and activated the little ear piece: „Everyone, Ana is here, but no one opens the door until I am there.“

Winston could not believe his own eyes, when he arrived at the base’s main entrance. Lena stood there, hugging Ana’s left arm and even more Overwatch members stood around them.

„It was not my fault, okay?“, Lena shouted in his direction, „I already opened the door before you have said that I should not open it. You need to speak faster next time!“

Whatever. The gorilla decided to take care of other things first. „Long time no see, Ana“, he smiled at the aged woman. „We all are glad to have you back alive and kicking.“  
Winston noticed that the stranger turned away from them a little after he had finished his last sentence. „What’s wrong with him?“

„Do not worry about him, he is angry with me, because I have not told him that Overwatch is a thing again“, Ana explained and continued whispering: „He is quite shy.“

„I am not“, the white haired man reacted in an instant.

„He looks so cool! Where did you buy that mask? It is bloody awesome!“, Lena interrupted once again.

„Are you serious? He reminds me of some dangerous criminal or a wannabe War Stars character“, Lúcio said joining the conversation, which will soon end up in a discussion.

Winston did the right thing by simply ignoring the two, when he spoke up: „Well, Mister ‘I stole my whole equipment from several Overwatch bases‘, who are you?“  
Everyone examined his weapon, a heavy pulse rifle, and a few recognized the tactical visor, too.

„Names are not important anymore. Call me Soldier 76 and yeah, I am the one, who borrowed all that stuff. There was no use for them anyways, so why not take them?“

„You injured innocent people!“, Angela’s angered voice filled the room, when she came from around the corner. Soldier looked up in surprise, an expression the others could not see. „I heard of what you did. Who are you to talk about justice, when you are injuring innocents at the same time?“

They all became silent. Ana observed the man to her left , being curious what he would do next besides clenching his hands to fists.

„Do not judge me. I am not playing by the rules anymore, Angel!“, Soldier exclaimed loudly, „It was a mistake to come here. I am out.“ The man turned around, opened the heavy door by using it‘s keypad and disappeared.

There was silence again until they heard someone sobbing. „Why are you crying, Angela?“, Lena asked high concerned. „He should not have shouted at you.“

„It is not that“, Angela said weeping, „he called me ‘Angel‘!“

Ana smiled. „Isn’t it strange that he knew the numeric code to open the door?“ The others looked at her wide eyed. „Guys, take a moment and think, would I bring random strangers with me?“ the Egyptian was not a fan of waiting, so she reached for Angela’s arm instead and shook her slightly. „Go after him and kick his ass, will you?“

 

The good old times seemed far off, Soldier 76 thought while standing on the stony coast Gibraltar had, quietly looking down into the water. Everything looked just like back then, only his reflection was different. Much different.

„Take off your mask“, a familiar voice rang out. The man turned around to see Angela standing behind him. He could tell that she must have been crying just a moment ago and lowered his head a little, a heavy sigh escaped his lips. „Take of that goddamn mask! NOW!“, she continued in a sharp as well as loud tone.

„I am sorry“, was all he managed to say and a moment later, one of his hands reached for the mask, taking said object off. Angela’s eyes widened in shock. She turned pale in an instant as her mind could not handle what was going on right now.

„Oh g-god. Jack, it i-is you“, the woman said stuttering. She approached him slowly, laying a hand on his face in order to examine every millimetre. Her hand stopped when it felt the scars‘ surfaces. They surely were what is left of the explosion many years ago. The tears began to well up again.

„Angel, I-“, he tried to find the right words for an explanation, but was silenced by a slap in the face. „I deserved that, I guess“. 

„You idiot, I could have helped you!“, Angela shouted, looking straight into his eyes.

„I know, but… but my wounds healed over the time and-“, another slap in his face.

„That is not what I meant! What about my wounds? No one healed me, when you were gone!“

Silence. Feelings of guilt flew through Jack’s body. A feeling, which he had successfully ignored long ago. He wrapped his arms around Angela, holding her tight. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
She pressed her face to his chest, still hitting him, which did not hurt as much as she hoped it would.

„You will not lose me again, I promise“, Jack lifted an eyebrow after finishing his sentence, because his angel had started to hit him on the back as well. „Could you please stop? I got shot there.“

„Jack!“ – „I know, you asked me to get less hurt. I am really trying!“

Angela tilted her head back in order to look into his deep blue eyes again. A smile appeared on her lips. „How could you survive?“

„Well, I would say it was a lucky coincidence, but I once met someone, who told me that heroes never die“, Jack copied her wonderful smile, „Even though I stopped being one that day“.

„Soldiers never quit, right? According to that, you can not just stop being a hero. You are on duty again“, she said, winking at him. One moment later, Angela easily slipped out of his arms and pointed a finger at the Watchpoint. „By the way, Athena wanted to exterminate you, so try to be nice and don’t you dare stop apologizing to me!“

Angela turned around to go back to their base, when she heard a click-like noise behind her. A second later, the Swiss woman was surrounded by a yellow colored shield, which she soon recognized as one of her self-invented biotic fields.  
„What are you doing?“, she asked, looking back to Jack, who knelt down to place the field on the ground.

„I am gonna heal you.“


End file.
